


I Took My Love

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, More characters to come, not told chronologically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Steve loves her. But he's slowly finding out how hard it is to love someone who is keeping a secret.





	I Took My Love

**Author's Note:**

> not going to be written chronological so if something inspires me or you guys send something in, i can just go for it. please send in ideas!

“Did you ever get a chance to come to France during the 40s?” Isla asked as she happily strolled arm in arm with Steve over a walkbridge on Monet’s property. They had snuck away from the business of the Avengers in the middle of the night. After the battle with Ultron, Isla had felt more weathered than she had since she first put on her SHIELD uniform. She took it as a sign that she needed a break.

“I didn’t. Maybe if I had had more time back then I would have.” He looked out over the river thoughtfully.

“It’s never enough time,” she whispered as she stood closely next to him. It was true. He knew that from his time before the ice, how quickly things could end, how no one gave you any warning. But he found himself having the same worries when it came to Isla. That he would run out of time. It was why Steve had decided to start taking more risks. Both in his life in general and with her in particular. He would never grow as a man with her by his side if he didn’t. 

“That’s why I’m glad we decided to do this?”

“We? You shook me awake before the sun was even thinking about waking up and told me you had a crazy idea.”

“Well, this is a pretty crazy idea.”

“Somehow I know, Steve Rogers, that I would follow you anywhere.” The shine of her smile blinded him as he gazed at her softly. 

“Considering how I am always trying to keep up with you, maybe I should be saying that.” She chuckled a bit at that.

“You spend so much time outrunning Sam that someone-” Whatever insult comment she was about to make was cut short at the sound of a gun piercing the air. Isla hates that their bodies and minds didn’t even comprehend the situation before they snapped into defensive fighting stances. She wished that for only a moment she could enjoy time with Steve as Isla. Not Agent Isla.

“My best guess is that it’s coming from the direction everybody is running.” Steve took off with her following closely behind, not the first time and most likely not the last time that they would be the only two running against the stream of scared citizens and towards the danger.

“Just remember that you don’t have your shield so you can’t go charging at a man with a gun.” She smirked as she remembered the last time Steve hadn’t had his shield but acted like he did. It was like an extra limb to him. The physical shield was as much a part of him as what it represented was.

“You remember that too.” Steve had never come closer to death than the near heart attacks she gave him with her recklessness on a near daily basis. It was almost as though she was taunting him as she laughed and picked up her pace in order to overtake him. It had been difficult at first for each of them to fit into the broader team but even more so as their romantic, intimate feelings began to take shape. Coming together as a unit of two had been more difficult than they could have ever imagined. There had been ups and plenty of downs throughout the process but when they found their rhythm, their valley as Isla had once referred to it as, it was the sweetest moment in the world.

“We’ve seen worse, Captain Rogers. It’s not even automatic,” she chirped as she peeked around a column to get a view of the gunman.

“One of the few women I know who can find comfort around a crazed man holding a gun.”

“I don’t think you’d work with a woman who didn’t,” she replied back.

“You go low, I go high?” Isla kissed his cheek as a way of agreeing with his plan. Steve went at him like a bullet while she did like a snake. His hand found the wrist that held the gun, gripping, twisting, disarming. Isla deftly dropped to the ground and swung her legs into the gunman’s so he dropped to the ground. He hopped up quickly, Steve even quicker with a high roundhouse kick right to his jaw. He didn’t move this time.

“Not bad for a senior citizen,” she panted as she finally got a moment to catch her breath.

“I think I just ripped my pants.” Steve’s gaze stayed forward as he took in the newfound breeze he could feel against his backside. Isla peeked around him and all it took was the laugh that bubbled out of her to know his previous statement was true. 

“How about we stop at a nice store, I treat you to a new pair of pants and then you treat me to dinner.” He waited until the sirens were close and he could see the lights of the police reflecting around him before he took her hand and moved to make themselves scarce. “Maybe tie your jacket around your waist first.”

 

\----

 

Steve carried Isla to the apartment she kept in France after she had fallen asleep in the car after dinner. He removed her shoes for her and pulled the comforter, also adding her heavy knit blanket she brought with her on any trip she could. His kiss to her forehead was the softest it could be as to not wake her up.

Steve chuckled to himself as he pulled his ripped pants from the paper bag they had stored them in for the day. With a glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still asleep, he pulled the velvet box from their pocket. Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> send in any requests for these two!


End file.
